fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). FNaF = Chica (also known as Chica the Chicken) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is an animatronic chicken and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the backup singer standing on the right-side in Freddy's band. At midnight, she is left in a "free roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent her servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Chica will try to forcefully stuff any human seen after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death and the voice of Jodi Benson. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherically-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple and the bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. The Cupcake The Cupcake is an object-like character from a tray carried by Chica with her left hand. It has pink-frosting with two large yellow eyes, a yellow-striped birthday candle with a vinyl candle-light, buck teeth, no wrapper, and, like other animatronics (except Foxy and Golden Freddy), has black eyelids. The Cupcake will disappear when Chica is off the stage. It is unknown why, or how. The same Cupcake can be also seen inside the Office located at the top of one of the monitors from the right. Due to its appearance that does not affect gameplay, it has nothing to do with the player, nor attacking/jumpscaring them. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she always approaches from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As Chica gets closer to the Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who can access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Freddy, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the third night). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behaviour Chica will generally head towards the night guard's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up more often but leave quickly. Like the others, she becomes more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses the Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of the Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has entered the Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both she and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the night guard as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night or to avoid lowering it if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch violently, her eyes will blink rapidly, her mouth will snap open and closed and she will emit the robotic voice sound byte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on her. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. |-|FNAF2= Withered Chica is the older model of the original Chica making an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. She is replaced by her newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Chica. After the events of FNAF 2, she was fixed and became Classic Chica from FNAF 1. The original Chica makes a minor appearance in all four end-of-night cutscenes where she is seen standing on the left side from Freddy with the player's point of view and the voice of Grey Griffin. Appearance Withered Chica has gone through an attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the older model, in favor of Toy Chica, according to Phone Guy on Night 2. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down, and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area; Withered Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. If one looks really closely, her eyeballs appear to have nearly-visible blood-veins in grey color (which are better seen during her jumpscare). Furthermore, like in the first game, her iris are magenta in color. Similar to Foxy, her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons. Her beak has a jaw similar to the ones Withered Bonnie and Withered Freddy have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems that she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up. The Cupcake Although due to Withered Chica lacking hands, she entirely lacks the Cupcake, so it is unknown what the older counterpart of Withered Chica's Cupcake really looked like before the first/older version of the four animatronics fell into disrepair. Despite this, the Cupcake still appears as a plushie after completing the "Cupcake Challenge" from the Custom Night. Behaviour Like Withered Bonnie and Withered Freddy, Withered Chica is an incredibly active animatronic, as she can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into the Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Withered Chica follows a set path. She will begin moving from Night 3 onward, but can rarely make an appearance on Night 2. Withered Chica starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Withered Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter the Office while the Monitor is pulled up. When she is in the Office and the player lowers the Monitor, or when she forces it down, Withered Chica will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Withered Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return and kill the night guard after bringing up and lowering the Monitor or taking off the Freddy Head. She may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the head if left on some time after failing to ward her off. Once the player equips the head and Withered Chica leaves, she returns to Party Room 4, and her cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Chica is active are listed as follows: *20/20/20/20 *Ladies Night *Cupcake Challenge *Fazbear Fever *Golden Freddy |-|FNAF3= Chica returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. She is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright, along with the other animatronics. At CAM 08, her disembodied head can be seen. Her appearance does not affect gameplay, and she is only there for aesthetic purposes. Her role is majorly replaced by her phantom counterpart Phantom Chica. Appearance Chica's parts are entirely missing, and only her empty head still remains, albeit lacking a lower jaw. The lights from her eyes flicker on and off randomly like a flashlight or lantern. The Cupcake The Cupcake from the first game appear as one of the minor hallucinations in the game, appearing rarely inside the Office from the desk. Gameplay Posters of Chica can be seen inside the Office, CAM 02, and CAM 05. From inside the Office, a drawing of Chica popping out from the cake can be seen at the far right. From the Office, Chica's figurine can be seen at the right with two other figurines. Chica's head, along with three (four during the Bad Ending) others, appears in the ending screens after completing all five nights. Minigames Chica also makes an appearance in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the third night, the player will play as Chica, now appearing all alone on the Show Stage. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the pizzeria, and the player will see Freddy and Bonnie's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigames. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Chica, and the minigame ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 4 and 5, Chica's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room she was dismantled in, alongside Bonnie and Freddy's remains. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, the one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Chica's mask. |-|FNAF4= Like most of the other original animatronics, Chica herself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The plushie of her can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when she appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Chica's mask. Rather than appearing as herself, Chica is majorly replaced with her nightmarish counterpart named Nightmare Chica. Her Cupcake is also replaced by its nightmarish variant as well. Appearance As a plush, Chica is brilliant yellow in color and carrying a gray tray with the Cupcake. Her bib is gray rather than white, and does not have "LET'S EAT!" text (likely due to her bib did not have enough space for the text to fit in). |-|FNAF:SL= Chica herself does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. However, a mode named "Cupcake Challenge" from the Custom Night (similar from the second game's own Custom Night) is named after Chica's Cupcake. |-|FFPS= Rather than appearing as herself in FFPS, Chica is majorly replaced with Funtime Chica and Rockstar Chica. |-|UCN= Both the original Chica and Withered Chica return in Ultimate Custom Night as two of the many selectable characters. Chica Chica resides in the Kitchen (CAM 04) and shows her presence by knocking around pots and pans. However, if the player hears nothing in the kitchen, then this means that Chica has gotten bored of the music playing, and the player must change the music. Once the music is changed, Chica will resume knocking around pots and pans to show that she's content again. If the player changes the music while Chica is content, then she will leave the kitchen to jumpscare the player, and there's no way to stop her once this happens. Withered Chica Like few other animatronics, Withered Chica will climb into the Air Vents to sneak into the Office. She can be fended off by checking on the Vent Monitor, in which the Player has to activate either one of three vent snares that blocks off an animatronic in the Vents. However, if Withered Chica manages to bypass the Vent system, she'll end up getting stuck at the vent door. This blocks off all the other animatronics inside the vent except Mangle. Eventually, Withered Chica may wiggle free and jumpscare the Player the next time they pull up their Monitor. Withered Chica's voice lines after death consist of: *''"I never thought I would make it through that vent, but now we are together."'' *''"Let me show you how to break your face and look like me."'' *''"Come closer, let us smile together."'' *''"I was the first, I have seen everything."'' *''"I have seen him, the one you shouldn't have killed."'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 1 Characters Category:FNAF 2 Characters Category:FNAF 3 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Chica variants